1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3659077 discloses a rear vehicle body structure in which a lower end portion of a rear pillar is extended to a vicinity of an upper portion of a wheel house, and a brace member and a reinforcement member are used to increase the efficiency of absorbing the load from a shock absorber.